Euphemious Arcadious Alexandrious Willow
Euphemious Aracious Alexandrious Willow is the Master of Lancer in the Las Vegus Grail War of Fate/Next. He is also the owner of the Lucky Dragon Casino, which he gained by murdering the last owners, and buying the building for cheap. He participates in the grail war in a effort to win the grail and use it to save his son's life. Profile Background Euphemious Aracious Alexandrious Willow, or Mr. Willow to most is a American born Magus from the city of New Orleans. He grew up studying his craft in secret. His green hair however always marked him as a member of the Willow Family, and as a result his childhood was rough. He was often picked on for having green hair and called a girl for growing it long. Those insults usually resulted in a bloody everything for his verbal abuser. Eventually Mr. Willow picked a fight with the wrong person, and beat up someone of importance. The Covenant of Witches placed a bounty on his head, and Willow was forced to flee is home, and move to Las Vegus. One Mr. Willow arrived in Las Vegus he gained a job working at the Lucky Dragon Casino. He was a great waiter and his exotic green hair earned him a lot of tips. However he never planned to simply stay a waiter. One day however he noticed the owner of the club doing something unspeakable. He confronted them about it, and they attempted to kill him. Angry, and enraged he killed all of the mafia owners with his own hands. Subduing the rest he used their own resources to be rid of their bodies and took over the Casino. For the next five years his ownership has been contested from legal cases to simple Mafia assults. However Mr. Willow always stands strong at the end of the day. Now Vested in the criminal underworld Mr. Willow has only one goal. He wants to find a women to merry and produce a child with more magic circuits than he does. Simple Magus things. Naturally he went to Europe and found himself a bride. She was a lovely women with fair skin ,and lovely magic circuit count. He fell in love and had two kids. Twins, a boy and a girl. The girl had his green hair, and the boy had his mom's light brown hair. They both had a great amount of magic circuits, however the girl was strangely sickly. As a result his wife took their son and left him and returned to Europe. She only need the son for a heir to her own magic bloodline. Mr. Willow was devastated. Mr.Willow took care of his daughter the best he could. He raised her from a babe to the age of five. She had finally started to recover and seemed to be rallying strength. It was then that she was injured in a fearsome hotel bombing. Some crazy guy in Eurpoe had blown up a entire hotel filled with guest. His daughter, along with himself, were staying in the hotel. Mr. Willow was out picking up a pizza while his daughter was in her room. The terror attack leveled the entire place, but hid daughter survived. However she was critically wounded. The event scared her mentally for life. She refused to leave home, and go into any building taller than two stories. She jumped at every shadow, and feared that something was out to get her. The sight broke her father's heart. When his daughter turned ten he heard from his underworld contacts that there was a grail war going on in his city. Mr. Willow then decided that he would enter the war, and wind the grail. He would then use it to cure his daughter of her trauma. Appearance Mr. Willow has long green hair that runs down to his blower back. He wears a black jacket, tan pants, and long white boots. He looks extremely young for his age. Despite this he is thirty five years old. Personality Mr. Willow is a ruthless man who will do anything to protect his daughter. In his life he places his daughter before himself, and his Casino. After his daughter however is his Casino. Touch his pride and joy and he will rip you asunder. His life of living in the underworld has harden him into a cold blooded killer. Other appearances Abilities 'Magecraft' Mr. Wilow' Origin is Plants. Mr. Willow is also a Average One. This means he has all five elements under his control. As a member of the Willow Family he is born with green hair. This is not a accident. His hair is green because his hair has chloroplast in it. This means that his hair can do photosynthesis. This allows Mr. Willow to not only feed himself, but also to turn the excess sugar created into magical energy. As a member of the Willow family Mr.Willow would usually have a wide disposal of magecraft and plant base spells to use. However he transferred his magic crest to his daughter before the war. This means he only has his own spells to fall back onto. Spore Creation and Control - Mr. Willow can create, control, and manipulate spores. These spores can land on itmes and begin to grow on them at a rapid rate. Mr. Wilow mainly uses it as a searching technique. Seeds of Death - Mr. Willows is capable of creating seeds from magical energy. This is due to his origin. If he places that seed inside of a target it grows in them. The Seeds feed off the targets magical energy and grow throughout the targets body. This usually results in instant death. Plant Control - Mr. Willow is able to use his magecraft to take over existing plants around him. Normally his family lives in a forest area so this skill is more useful, but due to the lack of plant life in Las Vegus the spell is not very effective. Solar Burst - A spell that immolates photosynthesis. Mr. Willow absorbs light from his surroundings and transforms it into magical energy. That energy is then shot out as a mana burst. Steam Stream -A spell that absorbs the heat from the surrounding area, and uses the element of fire to create water. Combining the two of them together Mr. Willow can fire off a goat of super heated steam at a target. Equipment Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Masters Category:Fate/Axiom